1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head module and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the liquid ejecting head module and, in particular, to a liquid ejecting head module that is configured by including a plurality of unit heads and a flow path unit supplying a liquid to each unit head in a fixing member, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus that includes a liquid ejecting head and ejects various types of liquids from the ejecting head. As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer or an ink jet type plotter. However, recently, the liquid ejecting apparatus is also applied to various types of manufacturing apparatuses by utilizing features in that a very small amount of a liquid accurately lands on a predetermined position. For example, the liquid ejecting apparatus is applied to a display manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, an electrode forming apparatus for forming an electrode of an organic electro luminescence (EL) display, a field emission display (FED) or the like, and a chip manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a biochip (a biochemistry element). Then, a recording head used for the image recording apparatus ejects liquid ink and a color material ejecting head used for the display manufacturing apparatus ejects solution of each color material of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue). Further, an electrode material ejecting head used for the electrode forming apparatus ejects a liquid electrode material and a bio-organic material ejecting head used for the chip manufacturing apparatus ejects solution of a bio-organic material.
Recently, as the printer described above, there is a printer that includes an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter, simply referred to as a recording head) that is a type of a liquid ejecting head, and has a flow path unit (also referred to as a sub-tank or a self-sealing valve) for supplying ink to the recording head (for example, see JP-A-2012-111044). The flow path unit is configured by including a pressure adjustment device that has a flow path inside thereof which receives the ink from an ink supply source such as an ink cartridge and transmits the ink to a side of the recording head, and adjusts a supplying pressure of the ink in a certain range in the middle of the flow path. The pressure adjustment device has a valve that switches supply and non-supply of the ink, and a flexible member such as a film that opens and closes the valve by being displaced in response to a pressure change in the flow path member. That is, the flexible member is provided on at least one surface of the flow path member.
Recently, a plurality of recording heads described above which are modularized by fixing the recording heads as unit heads to a metal frame (a fixing member) is also proposed. In the head module of the related art, the flow path unit having the pressure adjustment device described above is provided in each unit head. Thus, the head module tends to be large in proportion to the number of the unit heads to be mounted. Meanwhile, there is a request for downsizing of the head module. In particular, there is a need to suppress a height of the head module rises in response to the request to suppress the height of the printer.